Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ran!
by Astrea Fortine
Summary: Hari ini Ran ulang tahun. Sayangnya Shinichi lupa akan hal itu. Namun, di saat-saat terakhir Shinichi berhasil memberi kado untuk Ran. Kado apakah itu? RnR, please!


aDisclaimer :

Detective Conan selamanya akan tetap menjadi milik Aoyama Gosho.

Warning :

OOC, miss typo(s), OOT, gaje, abal, de-we-we-el (dan warning-warning lainnya). Don't like, don't read!

Pairing :

Shinichi-Ran

_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU**_**, RAN!**

~oOo~

Matahari mulai muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya. Langit yang semula nampak gelap, berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kemerahan. Di luar sana, burung-burung berkicau ramai menyambut datangnya sang mentari.

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Tep!

Tangan Ran terjulur untuk mematikan alarm jam yang telah merusak mimpi indahnya. Ia bangkit duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap. "Sudah pagi, ya?"

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh.

"Hahh... Segarnya..." gumamnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Kegiatan pagi hari yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Gadis itu mengambil celemek dan melangkah menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk sarapan. "Hari ini enaknya aku memasak apa, ya?" gumamnya. Ia memandangi isi kulkas dan raut wajahnya seketika berubah.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa kalau persediaan makanan sudah tinggal ini! Seharusnya semalam aku belanja, bukannya malah menemani Ibu mengunjungi teman lamanya," ucap Ran pelan. Di hadapan gadis itu hanya tersisa dua butir telur dan dua lembar roti tawar.

"Yah, baiklah. Mau tidak mau, hari ini sarapan pakai itu saja." Gadis itu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang tersisa dalam kulkas dan mulai memasak.

"_Ohayou_. Hoaahmm..." Suara Kogoro menghentikan aktivitas Ran sejenak. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan tersenyum. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Ayah."

"Apa sarapan hari ini?" tanya Kogoro yang telah duduk di salah satu sisi meja makan.

Ran segera berbalik dan meletakkan beberapa piring di hadapan Kogoro. "Roti panggang dan telur mata sapi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Tak lupa secangkir teh ia sediakan di samping makanan tersebut.

"Hanya itu?" tuntut Kogoro. Ran hanya mengangguk. "Maaf. Semalam aku lupa belanja."

Kogoro mendengus sebal. "Salahmu sendiri semalam ikut ajakan Eri." Pria itu mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari cangkir itu secara perlahan.

"Iya. Aku minta maaf," ucap Ran walaupun tak sedikitpun rasa sesal terpancar dari wajahnya. "Lagipula aku, kan merindukan Ibu. Jadi wajar, dong kalau aku menerima ajakannya," lanjutnya.

Kogoro hanya menghela nafas singkat dan menyantap sarapannya walaupun dengan malas-malasan, diikuti oleh Ran.

"Hei, Ran." Kogoro memanggil putri semata wayangnya tersebut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring di hadapannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya," gumamnya.

Ran terdiam sejenak. "Maksud Ayah?" tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti.

Kogoro mendongak. "Lho? Hari ini kau ulang tahun, kan? Masa kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Ran semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ulang tahun? Hari ini? Gadis itu melirik jam tangan digitalnya dan memperhatikan tanggal yang tertera di sana.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa. Hahaha..." balas Ran sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar! Masih muda, kok sudah pikun," gumam Kogoro pelan. "Makanya, jangan keasyikkan berkhayal tentang bocah itu." Ucapan Kogoro berhasil menyulut api kekesalan dalam diri Ran.

"Ayah apa-apaan, sih? Jangan berbicara yang bukan-bukan!" seru Ran kesal, walaupun seulas rona kemerahan terlihat di pipinya. Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya dan terdiam sejenak. "Tapi..."

Kogoro menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak saat mendengar ucapan menggantung dari Ran dan melirik ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu heran. "Apa?"

"_Arigatou_, Ayah," seru gadis anggrek itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau berangkat saja. Nanti telat, lho!" ujar Kogoro memperingatkan. Ran mengangguk dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya dan langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya.

~ooo~

"_Ohayou_," sapa Ran pada seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek ramah.

Gadis yang disapa itu menoleh. Wajahnya langsung tampak sumringah saat menatap Ran. "Ran! _Otanjoubi omedetou_!" ujarnya girang sambil memeluk Ran.

"Ah, _arigatou_, Sonoko," jawab Ran tersenyum saat Sonoko telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, iya. Ini. Aku ada hadiah untukmu." Sonoko memberikan sebuah kado berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu bermotif kembang api. "Buka saja," lanjutnya.

Ran memandang heran sekilas pada Sonoko dan segera merobek bungkus kado tersebut. Di baliknya, tampaklah sebuah buku diary berwarna biru muda dengan gambar kelinci sebagai covernya.

"Wah... _Kawai_!" komentar Ran takjub. Ia sibuk membolak-balik buku itu dan memandangnya kagum.

"Hehehe... Iya, dong. Sonoko, gitu," ucap Sonoko seolah sedang memuji diri sendiri.

Setelah puas memandangi buku tersebut, Ran mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sonoko dan kembali tersenyum. "_Arigatou_..."

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab Sonoko sambil membalas senyuman Ran. "Ayo, kita ke kelas! Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi, lho!"

"Iya!"

~ooo~

"_Ohayou, Minna_!" seru Sonoko dan Ran berbarengan.

"_Ohayou_!" jawab teman-teman sekelas mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung mendekati Ran, layaknya semuat yang menemukan bongkahan gula.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ran!"

"_Happy birthday_!"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Ran!"

Dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Sementara Ran masih dikerubuti, Sonoko memilih untuk menghindar dan mendekati tempat duduk Shinichi setelah ia meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduknya. "Hei, Shinichi!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah asal suara dengan pandangan malas. "Apa?"

Sonoko sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Hei, hadiah apa yang sudah kau siapkan?"

Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran saat Sonoko kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hadiah? Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Gadis berambut coklat itu langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja hadiah untuk Ran. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?" Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sejenak. "Atau jangan-jangan kau lupa kalau hari ini dia ulang tahun?" selidiknya.

Shinichi yang mendengar penjelasan Sonoko langsung tersentak. 'Benar juga! Hari ini, kan ulang tahun dia! Gawat! Aku lupa beli kado!' batin Shinichi.

"Hei, Shinichi!" Sonoko menggerakkan tangannya di depan muka Shinichi karena ia hanya terdiam selama sekian detik. Seperti sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Shinichi yang sedang menyelami lautan pikirannya kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata.

"Ya?" Shinichi kembali memandang gadis di hadapannya. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja sudah."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Shinichi kembali terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sonoko. "Ya... Rahasia, dong!" ujarnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan nada kegugupan dalam suaranya.

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, deh. Terserah kamu. Yang jelas jangan sampai kamu membuat Ran kecewa, ya! Awas kalau sampai membuatnya menangis! Aku hajar kau!" ancam Sonoko. Setelah itu, ia berbalik meninggalkan Shinichi yang kembali menyelami pikirannya. Mencoba menyiasati masalah tentang 'kado untuk Ran'.

~ooo~

Bel sudah berbunyi. Pertanda jam sekolah telah usai.

Langit sudah tampak jingga kemerahan di atas sana. Burung gagak saling berkicau dengan riangnya.

Sepasang anak muda berjalan bersama menuju tempat tinggal mereka setelah menghabiskan hari mereka seharian penuh di sekolah. Namun, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka suara. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil mengarungi pikiran masing-masing.

"Ran." Suara Shinichi membuyarkan lamunan Ran. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ya?"

"Anu, selamat ulang tahun, ya," gumam Shinichi pelan. Rona merah samar-samar terlihat di pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

Ran terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia sedikit terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman dengan manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Terima kasih," balasnya tulus.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf." Shinichi memandang Ran lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... aku lupa membelikan hadiah untukmu," jawab Shinichi pelan. Raut wajahnya tampak menyesal. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit. Tatapan matanya terlihat nanar saat ia berkata, "Aku memang payah. Aku selalu lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Sejak kita masih kecil, aku selalu menjadi orang yang terakhir yang mengucapkan 'selamat' padamu. Padahal kita sudah hidup bersama selama ini, tapi aku selalu lupa tentangmu."

Ran terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memandang Shinichi dalam. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kau, kan selalu sibuk. Jadi wajar kalau kau selalu lupa," balas Ran dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam.

'Sial! Kenapa malah jadi begini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Shinichi saat suasana canggung mulai mengganggu kenyamanannya.

"Umm... Ran?" panggil pemuda bermata safir itu.

"Ya?"

"Anu, soal kado itu..." Belum sempat Shinichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ran sudah menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Shinichi.

"Ssstt... Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa. Tak perlu dibahas lagi," potong Ran.

Shinichi meraih tangan Ran yang berada di hadapannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya..." Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang, seolah-olah sedang mengumpulkan keberanian yang berserakan dalam hatinya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau... umm... kupikir aku menemukan hadiah yang cocok untukmu," sambungnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Ran dengan tatapan heran.

Shinichi tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeringai. Walaupun rona di wajahnya semakin tampak jelas tapi ia seperti tidak mempedulikannya. "Kau penasaran?"

Ran mengerutkan dahinya. "Apaan, sih? Dasar maniak misteri!" seru Ran keras. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang dipermainkan. Gadis itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Shinichi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Shinichi menarik tangan Ran untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan marah, dong. Aku, kan hanya ingin mengerjaimu sedikit," gumam pemuda itu beralasan. Namun mata safirnya tidak memandang orang di hadapannya, malah menuju ke arah lain.

''Sedikit'?' batin Ran kesal. Salah satu alisnya sudah turun dengan beberapa kedutan di sekitarnya.

Pemuda safir itu menghela nafas kembali. "Soal kadomu itu..." Shinichi meraih bahu Ran dan menariknya hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi. "Ini saja, ya..."

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis di hadapannya. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup kedua belah bibir Ran.

Selama beberapa detik, Ran hanya bisa membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar secara tiba-tiba. Namun, setelah otaknya telah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, gadis anggrek itu menutup matanya secara perlahan dan membalas ciuman Shinichi.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka saling melepaskan diri karena tuntutan bahwa 'manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas'.

"Yah... Itulah kado dariku," gumam Shinichi tanpa menatap Ran. Wajahnya semakin merah, semerah kepiting rebus.

Ran hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Shinichi dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih..." balasnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, hingga detik ini, baru kau yang memberiku hadiah seperti itu," sambungnya.

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya." Ran menarik dasi Shinichi hingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk. "Dan kau harus mendapat hukuman karena telah mencuri _first kiss_ku!" Wajah Ran berubah menjadi tampak menakutkan.

Shinichi menjadi memucat. "Hu-hukuman?"

"Ya! Hukuman! Aku tak terima kau mengambilnya begitu saja tanpa meminta izin dariku!"

Ran menarik dasi Shinichi lagi dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Shinichi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ran yang hangat sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, ditemani oleh kesunyian yang terasa mendebarkan.

"Ran, sebenarnya... aku..." ucap Shinichi terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku..."

"Ya?" Ran menatap pemuda di hadapannya heran.

"Aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku..." Shinichi menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Ran. "_Daisuki,_" ujarnya tegas.

Ran menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tak pecaya. "Serius?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Mereka saling terdiam. Ran hanya menundukkan wajahnya saat ia merasa kalau mata safir Shinichi terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Hei."

"Ya?" Ran kembali mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Eh?"

"Apa jawabanmu, _baka_!" ujar Shinichi keras. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kepekaan Ran hanya sampai sebatas ini.

Sedangkan Ran hanya terdiam. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Shinichi dalam.

"Ya. Aku juga menyukaimu."

**THE END**


End file.
